Total Drama Island NEW CAST
by Cookie Teddy
Summary: With a whole new cast, the new TDI2 is ready for it's first season!
1. Cast

CAST:

**Chris**: The Host

**Grand Master Joe aka Big J** (Chef went on vacation to Hawaii)

--

**Killer Bats**

**Aubree**: 5'4", brown hair, green eyes, good body. FEMALE

Likes: Chris

Dislikes: People who don't like Chris

Known for: Her body (and liking Chris)

Why TDI: So she can be with Chris and her friend, Brooke

**Alan**: 6'1", black hair, brown eyes, tan skin, buff (VERY SEXY) body. MALE

Likes: Helping people, and being sexy

Dislikes: Bad hair days

Known for: Being HOTT!!

Why TDI: To show the world his handsomeness.

**Bobby**: 6'11", bald, lazy eyed, FAT (460 lbs) MALE

Likes: FOOD

Dislikes: Not having food

Known for: Eating a lot

Why TDI: His mom said he needed exercise

**Brooke**: 5'4", dark brown hair, gray eyes, good body. FEMALE

Likes: Music and friends

Dislikes: Silence

Known for: Always having earphones in her ears

Why TDI: To get away from home (and to be with her friend Aubree)

**Brandon**: 6'0", black hair that covers an eye, blue eyes, regular body. MALE

Likes: His instruments, parties

Dislikes: People who don't like his instruments or parties

Known for: Being a Band Geek

Why TDI: So he didn't he didn't have to babysit his sister

**Chelsie**: 6'2", red head, brown eyes, skinny body. FEMALE

Likes: Collecting critters (like her grizzly bear)

Dislikes: Thinking and city folk

Known for: Being a hillbilly.

Why TDI: She thought there would be pretty unicorns

**Henry**: 4'1", blonde hair, multi-colored eyes, midget. MALE

Likes: Sniffing his farts

Dislikes: Girls

Known for: Being a midget

Why TDI: To show that a tiny person can have a big heart (and kick butt!)

**Josephina**:5'8", blonde hair with pink highlights, brown eyes, AWESOME BODY. FEMALE

Likes: Dark things

Dislikes: Annoying people

Known for: Having big boobs and a nice butt

Why TDI: Because she wanted to be naked on T.V.

**Kyle**: 5'11", blonde hair, blue eyes, surfer bod. MALE

Likes: Surfing, romance

Dislikes: When people pee in the water

Known for: Being a surfing champ

Why TDI: To meet a pretty girl

**Maria**: 5'7", balck hair, brown hair, hourglass frame. FEMALE

Likes: Peacefulness

Dislikes: War

Known for: Being an urban hippie

Why TDI: To make TDI more awesome!

**Nick**: 6'2", dyed white hair, silver eyes, nice bod. MALE

Likes: Animals

Dislikes: The dark, swimming

Known for: Being a wannabe

Why TDI: To the use money to buy more hair dye and pets.

**--**

**Angry Gofers**

**Lilly**:5'0", brown hair, brown eyes, chubby. FEMALE

Likes: Math

Dislikes: Showing emotion

Known for: Being a level 100 on WOW

Why TDI: Her brain was melting

**Paul**: 6'4", brown hair, blue eyes, normal body. MALE

Likes: Doing whatever he wants and not caring about it

Dislikes: Caring

Known for: Truly being a man who doesn't care about anything whats so ever.

Why TDI: He doesn't care to give us a reason.

**Savannah**: 6'3", unknown hair color (wears fox mask all the time), hazel eyes, chubby with skinny legs. FEMALE

Likes: Her full-head mask

Dislikes: Not wearing her mask

Known for: Saying "Of coarse" a lot, and wearing her mask all the time

Why TDI: She wanted to hunt squirrels and eat them

**Tom**: 5'8", brown hair, brown eyes, normal body.MALE

Likes: Peircings

Dislikes: Lawyers

Known for: Having tons of peircing and eating a goat's head

Why TDI: He wants the money

**Trish**: 5'5", brown hair, hazel eyes, hourglass frame. FEMALE

Likes: Perfection

Dislikes: Inperfection

Known for: Making sure everything's perfect

Why TDI: To show the world her perfection

**William**: 6'3", bright orange hair, brown eyes, skinny. MALE

Likes: Drawing

Dislikes: Cats

Known for: Shoving 89 grapes in his mouth at once

Why TDI: He wanted to show the veiwers his pictures

**Ellie**: 6'4", blonde hair, blue eyes, good body FEMALE

Likes: Skating

Dislikes: Heels

Known for: Doing 3 360's in a row

Why TDI: To to the awesome extreme sports!

**Zach**: 6'6", rainbow colored hair, unknown eye color (always wears purple glasses), chunky MALE

Likes: Wearing woman's clothing

Dislikes: Fighting

Known for: Being a little...Psycho

Why TDI: So the world could see his cool hair

**Ashlynn**: 5'7", Blonde hair, purple eyes, nice body FEMALE

Likes: Herself, being the boss

Dislikes: People who don't listen to her

Known for: Her goals of becoming a famous model/ruler

Why TDI: To hopefuly catch the attenion of a desinger, and to win

**Jonathan**: 6'8", brown hair, tanned skin, brown eyes, skinny. MALE

Likes: Spongebob

Dislikes: Rain, tuna

Known for: Owning 17 spongebob shirts

Why TDI: To show his dad he can win something

**Val**: 5'9", brown hair, light brown eyes, chubby FEMALE

Likes: Candy

Dislikes: Carrots

Known for: Always eating candy

Why TDI: To give the money to bail her dad out of jail.

**--**

**Thanks to: BlitzxColleen (My brother) for helping me with ideas for some of the people. He is supposed to be Grand Master Joe, just for the record w**

**P.S. Try to picture the people as real people, thats the way I'm going to write the story.**


	2. Chapter one

Everyone woke up and got out of bed. Chris looked at the campers and gave an evil smile.

"Everyone from both teams here?" He asked.

Everyone on the Angry Gofers nodded. Everyone on the Killer Bats nodded. Chris smiled.

"Great, then. Today we will be swimming."

Nick gave a confused look, "Swimming? But-"

"In mud." Chris said, "30 feet deep"

Nick shivered. Brennan spoke, "Ha ha, nice."

Nick looked at Trish with a handsome smile, then turned away, shivering again.

Aubree raised a brow, "You comin', Chirs?"

Chris gave his cute, flirty smile, and shrugged, "I might, if I get to see you in a bathing suit.", he whisppered in her ear. Abree blushed, and ran along with everyone else to change into a bathing suit.

Everyone came back out, to see Chris in board shorts as well. Brooke scanned Chirs and asked, "Your coming? Why...?" Aubree put her hand on Brooke's shoulder, and whispered in her ear, "Isn't he just so hot?" Aubree asked. Brooke gave a disgusted look, "Not really, no. Why do you like him? Bree, he's the host." Aubree gave an evil smile, "Yep. I like him, he likes me, I win. Easy right? By the way, don't steal him from me, or else."

Brooke laughed and replied, "Don't worry, I won't." Aubree smiled and stood next to Brooke, waiting for Chris to talk. She looked around at the other guys. She smiled at Brooke and asked, "What about Brennan, he's a band geek, you've always liked band geeks." Brooke looked at Aubree, "Too soon to tell I guess. Plus, what he gets voted off waaay before me?" Aubree gave another evil smile, "I like Chris, remember? I'll put us three in the top three if you'd like."

Brooke turned away from her friend and looked at Brandon. Typical band geek alright. But on the outside, you'd think he was a skater or something. He had dark brown hair that covered an eye, he sometimes spiked the back as well. He wore a white or black bandana around his neck sometimes, always wore jeans. He had deep blue eyes too. Chances were, he wouldn't like Brooke.

Aubree waved her hand in Brooke's face, "He looks at you like this sometimes" Aubree made a daydreaming face, with a small smile, then began laughing. Brooke gave her a little push, "He does not!"

"Does so!" Aubree said

"Does NOT!" Brooke complained.

Chirs walked up behind Aubree. He wrapped his arms around Brooke and Aubree's necks and asked, "Does not what?" He asked, looking from Brooke to Aubree.

"Oh nothing Chris, who are or what are waiting for?" Aubree asked. Chris removed his arm from Brooke's neck, and put both around Aubree's neck.

"Val to finish getting ready. I heard someone talking about Brandon over here." He said looking Aubree in the eyes.

"Oh yes, we were. I'll tell you later, kay Chris?", Abree said. Chris gave a worried look, "It won't-"

Aubree gave a small chuckle, "No, it has nothing to with me and you, no worries. I would never trade you for anyone", she said, resting her head on his shoulder. Chris propped Aubree up, nodded at Brooke and walked over to Brandon.

"Hey Chris, dude what's up?" Brandon asked. Chris looked at him with a friendly smile, "Taken intrest in any of the ladies here?"

Brandon gave a confused and worried look, as if Chris knew who he liked, "No. Yes. Why...?!"

Chris smiled again, "Who is it, I won't tell anyone, I swear."

Brandon sighed. "I don't like Aubree, dude. Can I just tell you that? Everyone knows your dating." Chris gave a half satisfied smile, "I can't trust that until I know you like someone else." Brandon looked at Chris with a frustrated look. He cupped his hands and whispered something in Chris's ears. Chris gave a satisfied look, and walked off as he saw Val coming.

"Finally!" Chris shouted as he watched Val walked over to Ellie.

(Next chapter the chalenge will start)


	3. Chapter two

Chris looked at the two teams. He scanned them all. Alan flexed his muscles as he did so.

"Here's how this is gonna work, everyone has to try to swim across this tub of mud, once st the other side, you will be rewarded with a cookie. Anyone who can not make it across, or does not try, looses. Now please form two lines."

The two teams formed two lines, the first two up were Alan and Tom. They botth jumped in, and began to swim in the mud, Alan not even breaking a sweat, Tom slightly struggling. As the swam, Aubree poked Brooke.

"WOOHOO GO ALAN!!" Brooke shouted.

"BROOKE!" Aubree yelled.

Everyone looked at Aubree. Brooke turned around, "Yes...?"Brooke asked everyone looking at her.

Aubree cleared her throat, her eyes looking at Brendon. Brooke sighed.

"Aubree, stop it." Brooke said.

"I know you like it" Aubree complained. Brandon was shirtless, in black and white checkered board shorts. He was biting his lip rings, watching his team mate hopefully win the race. His hair wasn't spiked today, but he still combed it over an eye. Brooke, was in a blue polka-dot bikini, with her hair in a pony, but letting some hair in front hang out, to look cute.

Just then, Alan jumped out of the mud and grabbed his now mud covered cookie, and threw it over the tub of mud, into the crowd. A few girls fought over it, then Chelsie got it and she shoved the cookie in her mouth whole, and swallowed. No one even thought she chewed. Shortly, Tom came out grabbed the cookie and ate it. The mud covered boys walked back to the group and Chris gave both a nod.

"Good job, both of you. But the Killer Bats win this round." Tom nodded and ran to the showers with Alan.

"Next up, Henry and William" Chris said. They both jumped in, Henry lagged behind William because of his small body, but started to catch up.

Ashlynn walked up to Chirs, "I am NOT swimming in mud like a pig you jerk!" Chris laughed, then his face became very serious, "Yes you are."

Ashlynn quickly became annoyed, "I don't care if my team looses, I'm NOT swimming in there." Chris laughed again.

"Want to be the first one voted off? Fine, doesn't matter to me." with that, Chris walked away to see how the race was going.

Henry was a little ahead of William, when William pushed him out of the way, and grabbed the a cookie.

"Yo, man, that wasn't fair!" Henry yelled, "C'mon Chris, you saw that!"

"Yes, I did Henry, and even though I think this is very wrong, Will still wins." Chris said, handing Henry his cookie. Henry stopped off to the showers as William ran ahead.

"Now we have Brandon and Paul" Chris said, Brandon jumped into the mud, while Paul walked around the tub. Chirs ran after him and said, "Dude, you have to swim IN the MUD"

Paul looked and Chris and said, "I don't care", Brandon already half way there.

Chris looked at Paul and said, "Brandon, buddy, you win, Paul here decided he wants his team to loose." Brandon grabbed his cookie, then Chris handed Brandon Paul's.

Paul gave Brandon an angry look, "Why does he get my cookie?!"

Brandon looked at Paul, "Because you didn't swim in mud to get yours." Brandon said, eating both the cookies.

"You beep I don't have to beepin' swim for my cookies!", Paul walked off to his cabin and Chris looked at Brandon, "Good job dude" He said, then letting Brandon walk off the showers. On the way there, he looked at Brooke, with an almost worried look.

"What was that...?" Brooke asked Aubree and Chris at the same time.

Aubree shrugged, but Chris looked at her.

"Nothing. You probably have something on you." Chris said, then looking at both the teams.

Brooke looked all over her body, but found nothing. She watched him walk off to the showers, while Chris said,"Next up, Brooke and Jonathan"

Brooke jumped into the mud, and began swimming, while Jonathan looked at Chris, "OH now?!" Jonathan asked. Chris nodded and Jonathan jumped in.

Jonathan caught up to Brooke and grabbed her arm. Brooke tried to escape, but Jonathan dragged her with him most of the way. Brooke struggled to move her leg, thus kicking him in the stomach. Jonathan sunk down and Brooke turned around. "Jonathan I'm sorry I-" Jonathan jumped out of the water and swam ahead of Brooke. Brooke turned back around and swam after him. She pushed herself out and quickly the grabbed her cookie moments before Jonathan.

"Aw man, I lost to a girl!" Jonathan said.

"Good race, you can have my cookie if you want. And sorry for-" Jonathan grabbed her cookie before she could say anymore, and they both walked to the showers.

Jonathan entered the showers as Alan, Henry, and William exited the showers. Brandon looked at Jonathan, "Who won?" Brandon asked.

"I grabbed her arm but then her kicked me in the belly by mistake then she was all sorry, but I popped out...She won." Jonathan said entering the shower.

Brandon nodded and began showering.

"What were you and Chris talking about earlier?" Jonathan asked

"He was worried I liked Aubree, so he made me tell him who he liked" Brandon said.

"Aubree? She's okay. But who do you like?" Jonathan asked.

"Your a Spongebob addict, so I guess I can trust you. I like the girl who beat you" Brandon said

Jonathan smiled, "Nice...Nice...I suppose I gotta spill who I like now, huh?" Brandon nodded.

"I like Trish, she's so...Perfect, ya' know?" Brandon was looking at Jonathan in utter shock.

"A little TOO perfect dude, a little too perfect" Brandon said

(Ig2g, finish later :))


	4. Chapter three

Jonathan smiled, "I don't think so. How can something be too perfect?" He asked.

"Ah forget it, I'm gonna get back to my cabin dude, you creep me out." Brandon said, grabbing a towel and walking out.

_Back at the mud tub..._

"Good job Tom, so far it's 3 to 2." Chris said after Tom beat Maria. Aubree sighed. "_Ew, I'm gonna swim in MUD! Nasty, but oh well, I can beat Zach._" Aubree thought, waiting for Chris to give the signal.

"And...Go!" Aubree took a pencil dive into the mud, and swam far ahead of Zach. Zach began to drown, as Aubree grabbed her cookie.

Chris jumped in, and pulled Zach out. Everyone looked at Zach. Savannah jumped on Zach's belly, forcing pounds of mud out.

"D-d-did he EAT the mud...?" Ashlynn asked. Aubree walked over to Chris, grabbing his arm.

"I think so..." Chris said, whipping mud out of his eyes.

"WOAH, GUYS! I WAS LIKE WOAAH!!" Zach said standing up.

"Your alive!!" Savannah said, jumping up and down like a 5 year-old.

Chris looked at both of them, "To the showers, both of you." Chris said.

Aubree and Zach walked off to the showers.

"Hey Brooke", Aubree said, "I won, Zach tired eating the mud so Chris had to dive in after him"

"Heroic. Buddy, trust me, your gonna take a while in here. There was like, rocks and stuff in the mud, and it gets in your hair." Brooke said, running her fingers through her hair.

"And to think, this was only the first challenge." Aubree said

_Ashlynn's turn to swim in the mud tub..._

"I REFUSE! I WILL NOT SWIM IN MUD! NOT,NOT,NOT! NEVER! OKAY?!" Ashlynn said screaming in Chris's face.

"Very well, Killer Bats win this round." Chris said.

_Many mud swims later, everyone from both teams line up, waiting for feedback from Chris_.

"Angry Gofers, today two of your campers refused to even swim, and one sank while eating mud. That is heartbreaking. That is sad, really" Chris said, then turning to the Killer Bats.

"Killer Bats, Bobby and Nick refused to swim, both for unknown and private reasons. But, you got the most points, therefore, I will seeing the Angry Gofers tonight." Chris said, leaving the campers to themselves.


	5. Chapter four

_A few hours later, around 4:00..._

"It was so easy to tell we were gonna win, huh Brooke?" Aubree asked, combing her hair.

"I don't know...I'm just happy we didn't loose the first challenge," Brooke said, "Aubree, your phone's ringing"

Aubree picked her phone up, "Hello...? Oh hey baby. Who? Bran- Why? I won't, but I thought it was just gonna be you and me. Oooh...Okay, okay, bye, love you"

Brooke had a shocked look on her face, "What'd he say?" Brooke asked, just then her phone went off, she opened her phone and looked at the text.

"Who's 555-6345?" Brooke asked, looking at the phone number.

"I don't know, what does the text say?" Aubree asked, trying to look at the phone.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door, Brooke grabbed a pair of shorts (She was wearing a shirt and underwear), quickly slipping them on while Aubree went to see it was. She opened the door, to see an iPod.

"Free iPod...?" Brooke asked, looking at the device, then picking it up.

"Will you be the girl? (when I close my eyes at night.) What in the world?" Brooke asked, popping the ear buds in.

"By unknown artist..." Aubree said.

Brooke listened, then a smile appeared on her face.

"I gotta go! Bye Bree!" Brooke said, grabbing an outfit, and running into the bathroom to change.

"BROOKE!!" Aubree yelled, pounding at the door.

A few minutes later, Brooke opened the door, wearing jeans, a yellow shirt with music notes on it, music note ear rings, a gutair necklace, and All Stars.

"Where are you going?! Your coming with me and Chris later!" Aubree said.

"No, I'm leaving now, to go somewhere." Brooke said.

"Brooke, you better not-" Aubree started, but was cut off by a door opening, and closing.

_Meanwhile, Nick is sitting by the lake when he sees Brandon_.

"Um, Hello?" Nick said, splashing his feet.

"Hey dude, whats- OH GOD!" Brandon said. Nick was bottomless, only his shirt covering his "part"

"Dude. Go put pants on NOW!" Brandon asked, turned away from the boy.

"Man, I got pants right here, chill out. What are you doing here anyways?" Nick asked, pulling pants on.

"I'm meeting someone here. Can you please leave, please?" Brandon asked.

"Fine, fine." Nick said, walking off. In the distance, Brooke was running towards the lake.

"Hey..." Brandon said as Brooke came up to him.

Brooke gave Brandon his iPod back, and looked up at him "Hi, here's your iPod back..."

Brandon took the iPod and smiled, "You look- I mean, so you like the...'The song'"

Brooke's face turned a bright red, "Yea, I did." She said.

"So how's your first week here been?" He asked.

"Okay I guess, you?" Brooke asked.

"Good, even if I had to swim in mud" Brandon said. He wrapped his hands around Brooke's back and smiled. Brooke looked right back up at him.

"Oh ew." Someone said. Brandon let go of Brooke and looked around. Brooke hid her face, afraid it was Aubree.

"It's me, Ashlynn you two." She said, popping out from behind a tree. Brooke turned around and looked at her.

"What are you doing here?" Brandon asked.

"The better question, what are you doing here?" Ashlynn asked.

"Ashlynn what do you want?" Brooke said, trying to be as nice as possible.

"Bored, walking around camp, but didn't expect that." Ashlynn said walking around the two, "It would be so funny if I told the whole camp about that. Brooke and Brandon make out by the lake"

"We weren't 'making out' you twit, okay?" Brandon said.

"So? People will buy it darlin'. Wanna make a deal?" Ashlynn said, still walking around the two

"No, we don't." Brooke said,ready to rip Ashlynn's head off

"Fine, but I'll make your experience here a frinkin' living hell." Ashlynn said, and with that, walked off.

"Oh well, at least I'll go through hell with you." Brooke said, Brandon pulling her close again.

"That whimp will be voted off soon, no worries." Brandon said, their noses now touching.

Brooke looked up at Brandon, what would happen after camp? Or did they-

Brooke felt Brandon's lips press against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed.

Brendon broke apart from Brooke and smiled, "I wanna show you something." He said, grabbing her hand and bringing her to the dock, with his gutair, he sang her the song.

_Back at Aubree's cabin_...

"I can't believe her Chris, she just left!" Aubree said, complaining.

"Chill Aubree, I'm she just-"

"DOES SHE JUST NOT WANT MY HELP? AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR HER AWESOMENESS?!" Aubree asked.

"We'll go alone, like you wanted." Chris said.

"Chris, I need you." Grand Master Joe said, popping in.

"Hi Joe, you seen Brooke by any chance?" Aubree asked.

"Didn't you hear, she's making out with Brandon." Joe said, waiting for Chris.

"WHAT!? Who told you that?!" Aubree asked.

"TTSPPS." Joe said.

"Teeny Tweenie Squeaky Pink Puff Sparkle, A.K.A. Ashlynn." Chris said, clarifying for Aubree.

"As mad as I am, I don't think TTSPSS-"

"TTSPPS." Joe corrected.

"-Whatever, is telling the truth, Brooke isn't like that." Aubree said.

"OKAY! LETS JUST GO FIND THEM!" Chris said, and out the door they went.

They walked around the camp for a little while, until they found the two, still on the dock, both singing what sounded like T_hunder _by B_oys like girls._

"I tired to read between the lines," Brooke sang, "I tried to look in your eyes." Brandon sang.

"Hey you two." Chris said.

"Ugh. Can ANYONE leave us alone?" Brandon asked, standing up and helping Brooke up.

"Leave you alone? No one knows where you guys are, we're just curious when two campers are missing." Aubree said, leaning againts Chris.

"Oh, I BTW, I saw this coming since day uno." Aubree added.

"What? I like Brooke? Get your own lives, I don't stalk you and Chris, do I?" Brandon asked.

"Well, no b-" Aubree started.

"Aubree, someday you will get a taste of your own medicne, and see how sour it is." Brooke said, whipping her bangs out of her face.

"Lets go Chris, Joe. We crossed the line." Aubree said, walking off with Joe and Chris


End file.
